A Baby Changes Everything
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Short songfic to the song A Baby Changes Everything by Faith Hill. Serena gets pregnant, but it's not by her boyfriend. oneshot D&S R
1. A Baby Changes Everything

**A/N: Alright, I heard this song last holiday peroid, and was like 'have to do a fanfic!' lol...The song is 'A Baby Changes Everything' by Faith Hill. I didn't include ALL the lyrics, because one set didn't fit with the story, but ya. lol. Hope you aren't too disapointed with it. I'll write more at the end.**

**_Bold Italics are lyrics_**

_Regular italics are memories or flashbacks_

_...italics time... is so much time gone by :D_

* * *

**_Teenage girl, much too young.  
Unprepared for what's to come.  
A baby changes everything._**

"Alright Ms. Tsukino, I'll have the results back in a little bit." The doctor said putting a label on the vial of blood and putting it in a tray.

"T-thank you. But I have to get to school; can I leave a number for you to call when they come in?" The blonde girl stuttered.

"Of course. The nurse will be here in a moment. Give her your number."

Serena nodded as the doctor walked out and the nurse walked in.

**_Not a ring, on her hand.  
All her dreams and all her plans.  
A baby changes everything._**

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too Dare." She said distantly as her raven haired boyfriend closed the space between them. A lone tear slipped down her cheek as he captured her lips.

**_A baby changes everything._**

He led her to a bench where they sat down and relaxed. "Just think about it. We'll be graduating in a few weeks. We can then finally get married, get a place of our own, and start a family."

"Only a few more weeks." She sighed.

**_The man she loves, she's never touched.  
How will she keep his trust?  
A baby changes everything.  
A baby changes everything._**

Serena and Darien were comfortably lying across the couch. He respected her more than any other person she'd ever met. He'd never touched her in a way that he thought would make her uncomfortable.

Serena sighed as she slipped from her sleeping boyfriend's embrace. She needed to get out of the house for some fresh air.

**_And she cries.  
Oh, she cries._**

She collapsed on the sidewalk in the park, bursting into tears. She didn't know what to do. Darien wouldn't stay with her. Memories flashed in her head.

_"Please don't." The frail blonde begged as her pants were pulled from her body._

_"Too late." The guy hissed before slamming his length into her._

…

Darien awoke to his girlfriend's phone going off. He must have fallen asleep when they got home from school. He looked around, but saw her nowhere. He picked up the device and pressed 'talk.' "Hello?"

"Good afternoon. Is Ms. Tsukino there?"

"She's not avlible right now, can I take a message?"

"Would you have her call 542-5456 when she gets in?"

"What's this regarding?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality. I can't disclose that information."

"Alright thank you." He said hanging up the phone. He then grabbed a phone book and looked up the number.

_Free Clinic Pregnancy Support Center_

**_She has to leave.  
Go far away.  
Heaven knows, she can't stay.  
A baby changes everything._**

"We're through Serena." Darien said as the blonde walked through the door. "Your results for your _pregnancy test _are in. They're waiting for a call back."

"Darien please let me explain."

"No. We're done." He said walking out of the room.

…

Serena placed the note on her pillow of her freshly made bed before sneaking out her window. She was leaving. The clinic suggested a place that teenage mothers could stay when they had no one to turn to. She knew her parents wouldn't hear her out, and obviously Darien had no interest now. She offered one last glance before walking towards her destination.

**_She can feel, it's coming soon.  
There's no place. There's no room.  
A baby changes everything.  
A baby changes everything._**

_…NINE MONTHS LATER…_

"Come on Serena, push." The doctor said as Serena panted. She was sweating and exhausted.

The money she had made over the past few months combined with the money she had saved and taken with her was enough for a small apartment. She'd gotten baby stuff from the thrift store and the Pregnancy Center. She was pretty much set for about a month, but the center could only give her so much. What she needed most was her friends, family, and boyfriend.

**_And she cries.  
And she cries.  
Oh, she cries._**

The little baby girl began crying, waking Serena from her sleep. She glanced at the clock which read 2:00 A.M. Her daughter had only been home from the hospital for a week and Serena was already feeling the effects. She quickly made the way to her daughter's crib and picked up the infant. She hugged her daughter to her chest tightly – but not enough to injure the child. She sat on the couch and cried silently as the baby eased back into a peaceful sleep.

**_My whole life is turned around.  
I was lost and now I'm found._**

"Serena?" A male voice asked.

Serena looked up from the three year old in the shopping cart. She glanced to where she heard the voice and saw none other than her ex-boyfriend.

"Mama?" The baby said quietly.

"Serena, is that you?" Darien asked walking up to her.

"Y-yah, it's me."

"H-how are you?"

"Living." She said with a laugh.

"This is?"

"My daughter. Rini. Can you say hi pumpkin?"

"Hellwo." She said in her little voice.

"Hi. You're cute."

The baby girl just giggled.

"She looks like you."

"Thanks, I think."

"That is a compliment."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"Can we talk?" Serena asked quietly.

"Are you shopping?"

"I can come back later."

"Sure. I'm done here."

"Come on sweetie. We'll come back later." She said hoisting the little girl out of the seat. She walked with Darien out the doors and towards the park.

"How have you been? I talked to your parents. They said they haven't heard from you since the day I last talked to you. They said you left in the middle of the night."

"I know. I had to leave. I couldn't stay."

"Where's her father?"

"Don't know."

He was puzzled. "Who is he?"

"His name's Seyia."

"That transfer student? You cheated on me with _him_?" He asked appalled.

"Please, listen. I didn't cheat on you."

"You're currently holding proof that you're lying."

"Maybe it was a mistake asking you to talk." She said standing up. "I didn't _cheat _on you. I was _raped._" She said tears falling down her cheeks. She turned her back to him.

"Mommy. You're crying." The little one said.

"It's alright sweetie. Let's go back to the store." She said as she began to walk away.

"Wait, Serena." Darien said quickly getting up and grabbing her arm to stop her. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said carefully wrapping his arms around the blonde and the baby.

"I didn't know what you'd think of me." She cried softly.

"Come on. Come home with me. You have to talk to your parents. They miss you so much."

"I can't. I'm a disgrace."

"Stop it!" The little one cried. "You're hurting my mommy! You making her cry you meanie!"

"It's alright Rini. He's not hurting me."

"You're not a disgrace. You couldn't help that you were raped." He said quietly. "God Serena, I haven't stopped loving you. I was just so upset that you didn't tell me you thought you were pregnant. Since you didn't tell me you were raped, I just assumed…I'm sorry." He said looking into her eyes. "I still love you."

"And I love you."

He gently kissed her lips. "Let's get married."

Her eyes widened.

"We can do what we planned. Get married, get a house, and expand this family."

Serena smiled brightly. "What do you say Rini. Do you want him to be your daddy?"

"Can you keep my mommy happy? She been sad lots."

"Of course I'll keep your mommy happy."

"Then you can be my daddy." She cheered.

**_A baby changes everything._**

"Here mommy." The four year old girl said handing her mother the flowers.

"Thank you sweetie. Are you ready to be mommy's flower girl?"

The blonde haired girl nodded. "I'll be a good girl mommy."

"You always are." Serena smiled as a knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" Rini called walking to the doors.

"It's grandpa."

Rini opened the door and the elder man walked in with a crying baby boy. "He wants his mother." He said passing the child to Serena.

Serena rocked the baby a little bit as his cries turned to hiccups. "That's my boy."

"It's time for a wedding." Serena's mother's voice called. She appeared in the doorway. "Do you want me to take him?"

Serena shook her head. "No, it's alright." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"I'm just glad to have my mommy and daddy here."

"We love you." Her father said.

"I love you too daddy. And I love you mom." She said embracing each.

"Let's get the show on the road." Her mother said after releasing her daughter.

Serena nodded as she took her position, her dad on her right side, her and Darien's son in her left arm. She smiled as she heard the music begin to play.

**_A baby changes everything._**

* * *

A/n: So I felt bad bout not updatingin my other two stories reciently, so I wanted to do this. I know I could have worked on the other stories, but I wanted to do something new...and I've been wanting to do this song. I hope you didn't hate it too much. It's not the best, but I don't think it's _to_o horrible, lol. Let me know! And for thoes of you reading **Brothers **and **Witness Protection**, I'm working on the chapters now. I'm still getting into the flow of college, so please forgive me. I'll have updates as soon as I can!

Thanks for reading  
SailorMoonForever


	2. Disclaimer

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

Nor do I own the song. ALl belong to respective owners!  
Check out my other stories!

Thanks again!  
-SailorMoonForever


	3. Authors Note about a review

So I just recieved this review, and it didn't have a link to a profile, which is fine, but also means that I can't reply to the review, and I feel it deserves a reply.  
To thoes of you who don't care to read...scroll down to the AN part (at the bottom) so I can give you some info on stories!

The name left with the review was Moon Odango

"First of all, I will say this: you are a mediocre writer. Your grammar and spelling need improvement. Your hatred of Seiya overshadows the story about Usagi and Mamoru (their real names by the way, not Serena and Darien.). It's quite pathetic really. I love MamoruxUsagi as much as the regular fan, but that doesn't mean I hate Seiya to death. Everyone is out of character, too. So overall, a mediocre story written by a mediocre writer. I've seen crackfics written better than this."

My reply is this...

I'm not a professional writer. I do it purely for fun. I aced my grammar class in high school, but hey, I'm human! Everyone makes mistakes. I'm not going to be a writer for my life career, so you don't have anything to worry about there! I rely on spell check and a quick review. I miss things, it happens, but life goes on. As for Seyia, what difference does it make if I hate him? Everyone has opinions of people/things/characters. I don't necessarily hate him, but I don't really like him. I know Serena and Darien's real names, but I grew up with the English Dub...so I prefer their English names. I love SereXDare, and I don't hate Seyia to death. But I do use him as a character that can get close to Serena and possibly hurt her. Everyone being out of character is part of Fanfiction. If they were stuck to complete character, there would be no fanfiction. I appreciate you taking the time to review and insult me. I really don't appreciate the way you did it, but hey, I'm don't know you so I won't insult you. I just hope you see this and I recieve a reply to see your thoughts.  
I would appreciate other's thoughts as well...in regards to my writing that is. I recieve a good amount of positive feedback, so I'm curious if anyone else thinks the same way.

PS...I'm writing this through the website itself, so there is no spell check...my bad for errors. But again, I'm human, so I'm not too worried if something's wrong!

**AN: **Even though this whole thing is an A/N...I updated my profile today with some info on a couple of potential stories. Check 'em out...if you don't think my writing is too mediocre that is :)

-SMF


End file.
